


Reputation (Is not always True)

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Smut, Stony Bingo, because super serum, reputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Later, as Steve lay snoring and sated, and Tony grinned, fucked-out and sweaty at the ceiling, he thought about Steve’s ‘virgin reputation’.Damn, but he was anything but.





	Reputation (Is not always True)

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony Stark had a reputation. Everybody knew that. He had that playboy rep from th minute he joined MIT, even though that was all sorts of wrong, since he was, ya know, fourteen years old at the time, and even _he_ didn’t start that young. Though part of that was due to the fact that he was busier actually learning (or correcting the teachers; which happened more often than not) to actually get down an dirty with any guy or gal the struck his fancy. He had been (according to the press) working his way through the beds of everyone he met and had experience and the skill to back it up.

 

The press had coined him a playboy from an early age and the title had never left.

 

He wasn’t saying that he had zero experience, just that he wasn’t ripping his pants off every time he met someone. He could count on two hands the people (not the times, of course) he had actually slept with since he was seventeen.

 

So he had a reputation.

 

What Tony did _not_ expect was that Captain White-as-a-lily Rogers would have a damn sight more experience than he did.

 

“Oh-oh shit, Steve, guh,” Steve twitched his tongue just enough to brush his prostate with the lightest touch, and Tony almost sobbed in frustration. Damn, Captain America was a fuckin’ tease. That should be a warning label.

 

Pulling back, looking at Tony’s wet, shiny hole, Steve smirked at the usually well-put-together man; ass up and naked, whining and begging for more- it was a sight that made his cock hard and leak copious amounts of pre-cum the stained the already ruined sheets.  Steve used one of his fingers to trace the rim of Tony’s hole, the orifice open and fluttering from the hour-long rimming he had given the engineer.

 

“So pretty…” the blond murmured, and Tony whimpered.

 

“Steve, god _please_ ,” Tony whined, and Steve just chuckled, abruptly shoving two lubed fingers into Tony’s ass, making him yelp, then moan loudly.

 

“That’s it, Baby, take my fingers like a good boy, all loose and wet for me,”

 

Steve thrust his fingers in and out, avoiding the brunettes prostate with careful aversion, making Tony beg harder.

 

“Please, Steve please, I- I need, uhn,”

 

“yeah baby,” Steve crooned, “what do you need? Do you need my cock, huh? Do you need me to fuck your pretty little hole?” Steve punctuated his sentence by thrust again, only adding a third finger and jamming Tony’s prostate head on, making him cry out.

 

“Fuck! Steve! Yes, please, god yes!” Tony rocked back on Steve’s fingers, his eyes open and glazed, lips red and shiny and begging to be bitten. So, he did. Tongues tangled as Steve dominated Tony’s mouth, until he pulled from the kiss with a harsh nip to the smaller man's bottom lips, making him moan.

 

“I’m gonna fuck that pretty hole of yours, Baby, till your wet and sloppy with my cum, dripping all over your fancy sheets,”

 

Moaning at Steve’s words, Tony’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his cock twitching violently against his stomach, leaking clear fluid, red and weeping. Tony wanted Steve in him, he wanted that long, thick, patriotic cock up his ass and tearing into him, he wanted to feel the stretch, the burn, and the feeling of his lovers cum gushing into his insides and coating his walls with his seed. He wanted Steve to _own_ him.

 

He suddenly felt something much larger than Steve’s fingers prodding at his entrance, and then with a long, single thrust that made him moan so loud he swore the whole building heard, Steve was balls-deep in his twitching, stretched-out ass. He felt every inch of the blonds ten-inch cock in his hole, filling him so much he swore he could feel it in his gut. His hole clenched automatically around Steve’s dick, making the blond moan.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Tony,” Steve panted, puncturing his words with small rolls of his hips that made Tony whine. “I’m gonna fuck your tight hole till you can’t feel anything but my cock filling your pretty little ass,” god, but Rogers was good at dirty talk.

 

“Please…” Tony whined incoherently, words escaping him. He looked up at Steve through his lashed and with wide brown eyes and bit his lip.

 

And Steve was done.

 

Pulling out of the tight heat, Steve pulled until he was all the way out, and then slammed back in, and did it again. And again. The squelch of lube and precum and the sounds of his balls slapping against Tony’s ass with every thrust filled the air, and their moans rocked off the walls.

 

“God, fuck, baby you’re so damn tight, taking me so well,” Steve moaned, his dick pounding in and out of Tony’s tight, wet heat. “Fuck, you fit like a damned glove-Shit!”

 

Hips stuttering, Steve released his load, coating Tony’s inner walls with cum and setting of the smaller man, streaks of cum hitting the sheets and Tony’s chest.

 

Later, as Steve lay snoring and sated, and Tony grinned, fucked-out and sweaty at the ceiling, he thought about Steve’s ‘virgin reputation’.

 

Damn, but he was anything but.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
